


Teasing

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion regarding Cullen's love of giving oral was had one night. I felt the need to contribute. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

“Tell me what you want, Lupa.” 

“Aren’t you getting a little bit ahead of yourself?” she answered him, and he quirked a brow at her. “You need to get me out of all of  _this_  first.” 

She had gestured to her clothes, and he sighed. He wished, not for the first time, that she could just singe her clothes off. It would be much more efficient, but then, it would be much less interesting. 

So he carefully and lovingly peeled every layer off, setting them aside gently and making sure to press kisses into each square inch of her that he uncovered. 

When she was in nothing more than her smalls, he kissed her properly. She arched against him and he pulled away quickly. “Now what?”

“Well, I’m still wearing one more piece of clothing than I should be,” she informed him, “and _you_  are still wearing  _all_ of yours.”

“I’m well aware,” he answered her. “Tell me what you want.” 

She flushed this time. This was the sort of talking that she didn’t do very well, so instead, he put a hand on the top of his head and pushed. 

He chuckled, kissing her throat just under the corner of her jaw. And then along the wing of her clavicle, down her sternum, between her breasts. He nipped gently at the top of her navel, and paused there. She tipped her chin down to try to look at him, and then pushed on the top of his head again with a huff. He laughed again, but continued, carefully placing kisses on the tops of her hips where he knew she was most sensitive. 

He gently bit at her sex through the fabric of her smalls, and she sucked in a shocked breath. He could smell her already, the fabric a little wet from her excitement, but he peeled those off carefully, too, even as it took every ounce of his willpower not to just rip them off of her. 

He started kissing her again as they came off and fell to the floor, this time starting at her ankle. He got to her knee on the one side, and then switched legs, kissing up the inside of her thigh until he reached the most sensitive spot, just next to the crease. 

He stopped, and her back arched expectantly, but he kissed up the other thigh, too. And then he went back to her other ankle. 

“ _Cullen,”_ she bit out, and he sat up to look at her with wide, innocent eyes. She didn’t say anything right away, so he went back to the inside of one of her thighs. she was glistening and swollen pink, and he knew she was loving the anticipation as much as she was desperate for it to be over. 

He pressed his lips into her inner thigh again, and Lupa swore in elven. “Cullen  _please,”_  she finally begged. 

He smiled against her leg and took a deep breath of her scent before pressing his lips between hers. 

She had asked so nicely. How could he possibly deny her? 


End file.
